Harry Potter and The Death Masque
by They Call Me Whiskers
Summary: This is during the war and the death eaters are rallying to plan their next attack, but disguising it in the form of a masque. It's currently being held at Malfoy Manor by the one and only Draco Malfoy, but what he and the rest of the death eaters don't k
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

This is during the war and the death eaters are rallying to plan their next attack, but disguising it in the form of a masque. It's currently being held at Malfoy Manor by the one and only Draco Malfoy, but what he and the rest of the death eaters don't know is that the Order's caught wind of this rally.

They send in a fleet of aurors and the like to put a stop to this. The fleet includes: Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Harry. There's only one problem to their plans... Draco's planned for the house elves to poison everybody's drinks when they toast to a new solution at midnight. It's up to Neville, who discovered the secret, to save all of the others before they die. Can he do it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks and Neville

Neville sighed, putting a black feathered mask on and smoothing out his tuxedo. He looked to Nymphadora, "Are you sure they won't recognize us, Tonks?" He asked, running a hand through his hair nervously. Tonks smiled, tugging at her pink silk dress and the white wings jutting out of her back, "We're bewitched to be people we're not, Nev. Just chill, alright? I've got your back not matter what and so do the others." She smiled warmly, patting him on the back.

Neville blushed, "Thanks. You know... you're the only reason I've stayed an auror. You're a true inspiration. You keep yourself caring and kind, yet distant. You let others know you love them, but don't give yourself to them completely until they've earned your trust. You're genius, Tonks. I could never do what you do. I'm too willing to trust and believe."

Nymphadora pulled him into a gentle hug, "Neville, you have to believe in yourself to be able to believe in anything or anybody else. Trust in yourself- I know you can do this." She smiled, nodding. Neville nodded, smirking, "Just... let me say thanks, Nymphie. Without you, I'd be lost. Ever since St. Mungo's..."

Tonks put up a hand to stop him, "No, don't bring them up, please. It'll just make me cry and ruin all of the hard work it took to look like this." She said, turning cold again. She put her hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes, "You know Remus and I are going to adopt you after this, right? I mean... we both couldn't stand not seeing you end up where you belong..."

Neville looked at her, shaking his head and chuckling, "Where do I belong, Tonks? I'm not skilled enough to be an auror and I'm most likely in Voldemort's top 8 victims. There's so high of a chance that I'm not going to make it out of this war, let alone this party, alive." Tonks shook her head, a lone tear running down her cheek, "You can do so much more... You deserve more..."

Neville wiped her tear away with his thumb, "I'm sorry I ruined it..." Tonks smiled again, laughing weakly, "Don't worry about it, babe. One tear isn't going to destroy me." He kissed him on the cheek, linking arms with him as they exited their shimmering silver carriage and headed into the gigantic ballroom. Tonks laughed, looking at Neville, "Such a beautiful cover for such a vile event..."

Hermione and Fred

Fred looked over at the brunette sitting next to him, sighing. He fixed his sparkling navy blue robes and smiled, "Well... How are things with Ronnie, hmm? Is he treating you fairly?" He asked, fixing the hood that draped down and shadowed his face. She shrugged, "I'm not really with him anymore, you know? I've been seeing an older man for a short time now and he treats me so much better." She said, resting her hands in her lap before picking at her black silk kimono.

Fred laughed, "Well, good for you!" He said, grinning. He nodded, "You do realize that, out of all of us, you look the most like a deadly assassin, right?" He asked playfully, shaking his head. She kissed him on the cheek, "You're a true character, Freddie. I don't know what I'd do without you." They linked arms as they stepped out of their carriage and Hermione waved over at the other two, "Neville's lucky to have such a great partner- he needs the support she can offer. They're a good match, really. He's like a lost puppy and she's the girl that became his savior. She's going to make a great mom."

Fred looked over to see Tonks and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground, "Wow, she looks amazing. I didn't realize she was so… well… shapely…" Hermione laughed, bringing her hand up to Fred's chin and closing his mouth, "Is somebody developing a crush? Well, hey, she's not too much older than you, though it might be hard to tear her away from Lupin." Fred shook his head, blushing, "No… I was just… all I meant was that she looks nice, alright!"

Hermione shook her head, "Alright Fred, whatever you say. Let's just get this over and done with, hmm?" She asked as they began to dance together. Her eyes drifted over Fred's shoulder to spy Remus and she smiled dreamily, mouthing 'I love you, baby.' Little did she know that one half of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes just spied her out of the corner of his eye, whispering, "It may not be as hard as you make it out to be, eh?" She blinked in puzzlement, wondering what Fred possibly could've been going on about, but soon just left it at that and continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

So we left off where Fred had just discovered Hermione and Remus' secret affair and Neville and Tonks were talking about… well, life. Now we join the others- Draco, Harry, and Ron- to see what they're doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

/_Draco/_

Draco paced the corridor outside of the kitchen, house elves darting in and out with trays for the guests. He sighed, walking into the kitchen and looking at the elf stirring the cauldron for their midnight toast, handing him a small green vile, "Do me a favor and add a drop of this to every single drink before it leaves here, hmm? I want this to be perfect- something that'll be remembered." He smirked, looking around the kitchen. He then proceeded to lean down and whisper to the elf, "If you do this without flaw, you'll get clothing and you'll be freed."

The elf looked at him questioningly, "Sir Malfoy, it is a pleasure to serve you in any way possible. I shall do your bidding." He chuckled, "My father has you all so whipped…" He said, turning quickly on his black dragon hide boots and continuing out into the ballroom. He wore a cream-colored button-up shirt that was halfway undone with a pair of black riding pants and his dragon hide boots.

The one thing that made his costume were, of course, the real dragon's wings he'd grown with a potion he'd stolen from one of Snape's old potion books. Oh, how he missed his godfather. He clapped his hands together once he reached the top of the grand staircase and looked out at the audience, "Hello my faithful servants. The Dark Lord has asked me to summon you here tonight on behalf of the deaths of my father and godfather…"

/_Ron and Harry/_

Ron looked out of the carriage window, laughing, " 'arry! Bloody 'ell! Look at all these death eaters!" He said, glancing back at the dark-haired boy. He grinned, "This is our night, yeah? We're finally going to destroy his army?"

Harry pulled Ron back, sighing, "I don't know… I sure as hell hope so, Ron, but I don't know…" He put an arm around Ron's shoulders, "Just remember… If I don't make it out of this war alive, I love you. You've been my best friend through it all and you've always done whatever you can do to make sure I'm happy. Thanks, Ron. I couldn't ask for any more."

Ron felt a tear run down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, laughing nervously, "Look what you've gone and done, 'arry. You've got me in tears." He said, smiling. He looked over Harry's costume, "Tell me again why you're dressed like a dementor, hmm?" Harry blushed, "I don't know… Why are you dressed as Viktor Krum, huh!"

Ron laughed, "Oh, can it! Let's just get into the mansion and end this thing!" He grabbed Harry's hand and led him into the Manor. He froze suddenly, watching Hermione's eyes. He followed them intently, "I… I knew she was after somebody new… but…" He made a disgusted face when he saw who she was looking at. She even told him she loved him!

Harry wrapped his arms around Ron, "Shh… Come on, who needs her? You're perfectly fine, Ron. I mean… she doesn't know what she's missing, mate." He kissed Ron on the cheek and he blushed. Ron shook his head, "Don't be embarrassed, 'arry… I… I liked it…" He said, placing a gentle kiss on the other's lips.

/_Tonks and Neville_/

Her eyes went wide when she saw Remus replying to Hermione and she stormed over to him, "You sick pervert…" She whispered, not trying to draw attention. Her eyes were welling up with tears, but she fought them back as hard as she could. She stomped on his foot as hard as she could, "Dating an old student? That's disgusting…"

Neville walked up behind Tonks and put a hand on her shoulder, "Nymphie… Nymphie. Don't complicate things, now. Just move along… mom… Please, don't do this. We can't risk blowing our cover." Tonks nodded, hugging Neville, "You're right… Let's leave this scum of the earth to commit his crude deeds."

/_Tonks and Fred/_

Fred shook his head, "Sorry, 'mione. I'm not going to just sit by and watch." He said, chasing after Tonks. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a strong embrace, "I'm sorry for my friend. I'm not like her- I don't lie, I promise. I mean… I may be a great prankster, but… I don't cheat." He said, grinning at her awkwardly.

Nymphadora laughed, "Fred, babe, you're cute as a button, but… I just don't think you could keep up with me…" She said, turning to see Neville had disappeared. She blinked, feeling Fred wrap his arms around her from behind and kiss her softly on the cheek. Oh, it felt nice to feel young and in love…

She closed her eyes, melting into the embrace. It was never this simple or innocent with Remus. He was too serious and to-the-point. He was too… well, quite frankly, he was too old. She found herself glancing back at Fred and placing her lips to his, sighing with happiness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Where's Neville? What's going to happen between Fred and Tonks? Do you think Hermione and Remus' relationship will survive? Find out in the next installment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything

We left off where Remus and Hermione were discovered by their lovers, Neville disappeared, and Ron and Tonks both hooked up with the most unexpected of people. Where /is/ Neville? What's he up to? And is there something more to Hermione than meets the eyes? Find out now!

------------------------------------------------------------

/_Neville and Draco/_

Draco watched the other man cross the room; God, he looked so familiar. He descended from the top of the staircase and met him in the middle of the dance floor. He smirked slyly and offered the other his hand. He was surprised that this man was daring enough to take him into his arms and hold him so dangerously close.

He leaned close to the man's ear and chuckled, whispering, "I know you from somewhere… Who are you…?" He asked, taking in the man's scent. It was then that he knew who this masked figure really was, taking his hand, "Come with me…"

Neville followed obediently- as if he had another choice- to a giant room filled with pillows. He watched Draco fall back onto a pile of pillows, grinning smugly, "So why are you risking so much to be in my house, boy? And, for that matter, why are you so nervous? These death eaters are dumber than dirt and older than it, too." He said, laughing.

Neville shrugged, "I… I wanted to see you, mostly, but… I'm also here with- with a group from the Order… They're here to mass murder all of these death eaters… including you, Draco…" Draco's eyebrows rose at the new information and he nodded, "Really, now? Well…" He pulled Neville down into his lap, kissing him gently, "We'll just have to prevent them from doing anything, won't we?"

Neville looked at Draco, face full of puzzlement, "Why would we do that?" He asked with that same old innocence he always seemed to possess. Draco shook his head, "Because I'm going to kill them all- maybe even your little buddies. I'm poisoning the drinks that are about to be served for our midnight toast… in fifteen minutes, Neville…"

He got to his feet, "Draco! No! You can't kill them! Tonks is going to adopt me! She's going to be my mother!" He said, shaking his head. Draco pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss, "Shh… It'll all be okay, Nev… Just trust me…" He said, leading him back out onto the dance floor.

Neville looked over at Tonks and Fred and smiled to himself, nerves tensing as Draco wrapped his arms around them and they danced. So slow… so relaxing… so comfortable…

/_Hermione and Remus/_

"Remus… I… There's something I need to tell you…" She said, leading him into a shadowed corner. He smiled, "Dear, what is it?" She looked down and sighed, "You promise you won't get upset?" He put a hand to her cheek, "There's nothing you could tell me that would upset me, love."

She pulled up her left sleeve to reveal the mark, looking into his eyes. What was going on! Her hair began to change into long, silky black hair and her face started to morph and twist into… Bellatrix!

She smirked, " 'ello, Remus, my love. It's time you paid for all the trouble you've caused Voldemort and his army." Remus shook his head, "Bella… Don't do this… I… Please…" She shook her head, pulling out a silver dagger, "There's no way you'll live through this, werewolf… It's pure silver…"

A scream echoed through the entire ballroom as she stabbed him in the stomach and watched him fall, spitting on the corpse. She took out a small flask and took a sip, becoming Hermione once more.

_/Tonks and Fred/_

She looked up at the scream, eyes catching Neville and Draco before looking over to the corner. She ran over to her fiancée's side, pulling the dagger out. She looked at it wide-eyed, "Hermione…! How could you do this to him!" Fred shook his head, "She did it because… she's not Hermione…" He shoved the girl in the black kimono so she was against the wall and he slapped her, "You said it wouldn't get this far, Bella!"

Tonks looked at Fred with confusion, "You knew… that… she was going to kill him?" Fred shook his head, "No! Not at all! I just… I knew he'd had his eyes on the girl and… I didn't want you to go on living a lie… because I love you, Tonks... I couldn't live without you…"

----------------------------------------------------------

Surprised?

Will Tonks forgive Fred? Will Neville be able to stop them from drinking the poison? And what's going on with Ron and Harry! Find all of this out and more next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

So it's like this: Remus is dead, right? "Hermione" just totally stabbed him, hmm? And how the hell does Fred know Bella, you're wondering? Also, you're probably thinking 'Dude! Where's the real Hermione! And what about George!' All these questions and more are about to be answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------

/_Murder Scene/_

Tonks backed away from Fred, "What the hell is going on! You know her!" Fred looked over at Neville and Draco, "They introduced me to her! They said she'd help me! It was for you, baby, and… I never meant for it to end like this…" Neville blinked, "H-he's right… Draco thought, even if I opposed to it, that he should have her aid…"

Ron and Harry came out of the broom closet, looking quite disheveled, "Bloody hell…! Where the hell is the real 'mione!" A somewhat distraught-looking Bellatrix came from deep within the crowd, "I'm right here! What the hell is going on!" George appeared behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked down at the body on the floor, "No! He was going to… propose tonight… He said it was time he came forward and announced us as a couple…" She looked at the ring on her finger and so did all of the others. Tonks' eyes widened, "Her ring's better than mine! This is bloody ridiculous! He deserved what he got!" She stormed off.

The second Bella slowly began to transfigure into Hermione, "George, that's the LAST time I let you take me out 'for a couple drinks'." She said, kneeling down next to the corpse and sobbing heavily.

/_Fred and Tonks_/

She stood out on the balcony, crying. Fred came up behind her, "I'm so sorry… This wasn't my intention at all…" He held her in his arms gently, letting her cry into his shoulder. She shook her head, "I'm not upset with you, Fred. I'm angry at myself for not knowing. I always know everything. This… this was so obvious… the long 'business meetings' at night… the frequent trips to Hogsmeade… I should've known!"

Fred shook his head, "No, you couldn't have known… It's not your fault, babe…" She pushed him away, "But it IS! I could've ended it earlier… I could've prevented this…"

/_Draco and Neville_/

Draco looked at Neville, "We should…" Neville nodded, "Definitely… Call the toast before this gets too far…" Draco kissed Neville, "Alright." Neville smirked, "I'll let them ruin themselves- they seem so good at it."

/_Hermione and George/_

Hermione pushed him away, "You… You're such an ass! I hate you! Get away from me!" George grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Just shut up and hear me out, okay? I didn't just do this for Fred… I… did it for you… I didn't want to lose you to him and… I knew Ron would cut it off once he found out… I… I was selfish… Please forgive me…"

Hermione laughed, "You're a disgusting freak! You killed my fiancée… Well, nearly so… How would this make me want you! Get your hands off of me, please! Your lies and charm won't work on me! Go back to that slutty Angelina!" She took a glass, looking at George, "To no-good, lousy meddlers who don't know when to stop being assholes!" George raised his glass, "To smartass know-it-alls that don't know love until it bites the in the ass!"

And that was the end for them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Who else will drink? Will anybody survive? Or will they fall victim to themselves?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hermione and George are now dead. It's only a matter of time before the others follow suit, hmm? Let's just see.

------------------------------------------------------

/_Ron and Harry/_

Ron rushed over to Hermione and picked up her goblet. Harry knocked it out of his hand, "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Ron looked up at Harry with tear-filled eyes, "I… I loved her, Harry… I can't live without her… You, you're just some meaningless shag, but… this was my girlfriend!" Harry rolled his eyes, "But she's a slut!"

Ron shook his head, "No, she's not… I know she's not…" He picked up the goblet, "Let me go, Harry Potter! Let. Me. Go." He took a sip of the goblet and soon found himself in a similar fate.

/_Neville and Draco/_

Neville slowly watched all of the men and women fall as Draco made their midnight toast. His eyes locked on the infamous trio, noting how they, too, were killing themselves and each other. He watched Harry pick up the same goblet and drink from it, succumbing to the poison as well. He smirked, "Draco… We've done it… We've started the Wizarding World all over… restored the peace… balanced out the powers…"

Draco nodded, "Go find your mother and her boyfriend, will you? I do believe it's fair to warn them, hmm?" He laughed, "I think you'll want them around for the wedding, no?" Neville nodded, kissing Draco on the cheek before running off to warn Tonks. He went out onto the balcony and froze, looking at the dead boy lying on the ground. He looked up at the pink-haired woman and could only get out a "Fred…"

/_Tonks and Fred/_

Tonks looked at Fred, sighing, "There's only one thing I can do to get rid of all the pain of this night… It'll be quick and painless, too…" Fred laughed, "Alright, what is it?" She pulled out a small pistol and pointed it at his chest, firing it at about the same time screams of terror were sounding indoors. She gave him one last kiss on the lips before he fell.

She then tucked the pistol back into her dress and magicked the blood off of her. She thought she was off scotch-free until Neville found her.

_/Tonks and Neville/_

Tonks stared at Neville intently, "You're not going to tell, now, are you? Because then you'd be a risk to me and I'd have to off you, too. I don't want to do that, son. I love you." Neville moved away from her, "There's no way in hell that I'd be the son of a cold, hard bitch like you…" He said, letting her hug him before literally and metaphorically stabbing her in the back.

He set her down with Fred's corpse, magicking the blood off of himself as he'd seen her do. He spat on both of them, "Scum of the earth is what you are… Dirty, filthy scum…"

_/Draco, Neville, and the Spirits/_

Draco smirked when Neville came back, "Lovely, did you murder somebody? You look like you've seen death…" Neville hugged Draco tightly, crying into his shoulder, "I killed her, Draco… I did it guiltlessly, too! I didn't care!" Draco laughed, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy, "That's usually how it goes… You wouldn't kill someone unless you had a real reason to, yes? I mean… there's no point in killing somebody without a cause… At least there's no sport in it, anyways…"

Neville sighed, "Let's get on with the wedding, shall we?" He asked, looking up at the top of the stairs to see a rather transparent Lucius Malfoy. He blinked, "What in the world is going on, Draco?" The blonde only let out a loud laugh. Neville looked out at the ballroom to see that… they were all dancing… but… they weren't alive?

Draco kissed Neville on the forehead, "Trust me, my sweet, it'll all be alright in the end…" Neville sighed, "I fear this may be the end…"

And it was- The End.

------------------------------------------------------

Finished!


End file.
